After The Games
by happy-hunger12
Summary: Peeta and katniss what will happern when they have a baby, does peeta stop going mutt and does he hurt katniss,does he kill the baby? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected surprise

"peeta i`m pregnant" I told him hoping for a good reaction

"you what whe-why-howoh yeah right and your ok about this" he expressed

"ye ,i thinki need to lie down for a bit" as I started to walk up stairs I heard

" kaniss you know i love you always and forever never forget that ok and now a little us is coming along we need to stay together no matter what ok I love you"he always says that but what would you expect"have you told anybody yet , about the baby"

" no i thourght that we could do it together it is our baby!"

"ok shall we tell your mother, haymitch and eiffe first now you go upstairs and get some rest and sleep" as i slowly went upstairs to get dressed and i eventually climbed into bed and fell into this horrific nightmare, i was back in the games and i was running from mutts i tried to run as fast as my legs would let me but that was not fast enough he grabbed by legs trying to get something from me clawing at my stomarch , my baby, i looked into the mutts eyes, peeta , he attaked me and cut my belly open and thats when i woke up screaming only to find peetas arms wrapped around me tightly " katniss did you have a bad dream? " i nodded " do you want to talk about it ?" i shook my head and lay back down trying to forget it but i was scared for our lives!

I looked at the time 3:36 in the morning so i decided to go for a bath. its bigger that the one in my old home in the seam this one is like you can swim in it . i got out of the bath and put my robe on and went into the bedroom to see peeta , but he wasnt there . i could smell baking and pancakes so i went to sneak up on peeta i creped down and i wrapped my arms around his waist " i didnt wake you did i ?" "no i heard you in the bath so i thourght that i would come down and do you both some breakfast" he turned around to give me a kiss "dont remind me so when are we telling haymitch , eiffe and my mother?"

"as soon as they get here i called them all this morning to tell them hat we got them some important news your mother is on the next train down here and them two wll be here in a min so eat up because you need to get dressed we have an important day ahead of us as i finnish my breakfast he goes and gets ready and when he comes back down he washes up and cooks food for haymitch. i went upstairs to get dressed and ended up putting on leggins and a baggy jumper so you cant see my bump. there was an evenly tap at the door i then heard shoes against the floor, Eiffe,i stumbled out the door and down the stairs to see haymitchand eiffe holding hands WOW i thourght.


	2. Chapter 2

The telling

I see them holding hands omg I can't believe it them really

"We need to tell you something important to tell you sweetheart me and Effie were together!" he had a massive grin on his face so I smiled aswell just to see them happy together

"We need to tell you something important too, peeta you tell them "

"No it's your body you can!"  
"fine then, haymitch, Effie I'm really ill"  
"Katniss"  
"ok I'm not ill I'll tell you, would you like a cuppa?" the doorbell rang  
"ha, saved by the doorbell, I'll get it"  
I ran to the door and opened it with curiosity, it was my mother standing there in the snow. "Mom your here"  
"well peeta said that you two had something important to tell me, hello Effie, hello haymitch"  
"hello how are you?"  
"Yes well me and peeta would like to tell you that I need to be careful because, peeta your better at this than I am"  
"no, your doing it!"  
"Okay okay okay, we want to tell you... okay, I'm I'm I'm, having a baby"  
"WHAT!"Everyone yelled in surprise then peeta steps in

"Yeah she's 3 months pregnant tomorrow!" he then gave me a hug

"Wait mom don't the games aren't coming back I killed snow for goodness sake

My mother started to cry, why did she have to cry? a single tear dropped down my face which then lead to another then suddenly I'm crying too I bury my face in her hair and she gives me a cuddle and then lets me go, peeta comes back in with food and drinks he was having chats about baby names I walked to the window, I was thinking about prim, my little sister the one that president snow murdered, she would've been an aunt she would've loved my baby because she hadn't managed to have her own I miss her. I watch the snow fall out of the window when I heard somebody behind me. Effie.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing Effie, I was just thinking about prim and how excited she would've been !"

"I no that your upset but you have got this little one to care about now ok!"

So then after everybody had gone I crawled upstairs to bed and I lay there thinking of the baby when I heard somebody coming up the stairs obviously it was peeta or so I thought there was a gentle tap at my door

"come in!" I shouted then the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The visit

It opened ever so slowly, hazel, gales mother walked through my bedroom door, what have done now.

'Hello how are you' I asked unhappily like she would care.

'I'm fine gales coming back tomorrow I thought that you would like to know' I found some of prims clothes at mine I thought you would like them'

I burst in to tears the moment I heard prims name. It was prims favourite dress with the bow on the back it's made of velvet.

'Oh thanks' I whimpered

'Look luv don't get upset she wouldn't have wanted you to because remember she's always with you in your heart and she will always be around you.'

'Thank you allot hazel for everything' she softly said

'No thank you' then she got up and walked out

Mutts everywhere what do they want not even a tree can save me.

'Peeta peeta' I shouted

He turned around with black eyes and came charging for me...

I woke screaming 'peeta stop'

'What did I do!' he'd just woken

'Nothing it was my dream I was being chased and you was there and you chased me and attacked me' I cried

'Look maybe we should sleep in different houses for a while you may feel...safer '

'No we cant you can't leave me you promised me you would ne3ver leave me when we said our vows when we married'


End file.
